warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jayfeather
Jayfeather is described as a gray tabby tom with blue eyes. He is blind, leaving him difficulties in his Clan. History In the Power of Three Series The Sight : Jaykit is first seen in The Sight as a young kit. His father is Brambleclaw, his mother is Squirrelflight and he has two siblings, Hollykit and Lionkit. Despite being blind, Firestar allowed him to train as a warrior, His mentor being Brightheart and Longtail assisting her. However, he was disheartened with his inability to sense what his opponent was doing, and when Spottedleaf, a gentle medicine cat, reveals that he wasn't destined to be a warrior, but a medicine cat, Jaypaw accepts his fate. Before he can tell Hollypaw, who was the current medicine cat apprentice, he discovers that his sister had already decided that she would make a better warrior, rather than medicine cat. After telling Leafpool, he became the young she-cat's new apprentice. Later, she discovers that he is capable of seeing in his dreams, and even entering the dreams of others, shocking the medicine cat. After awhile, Jaypaw was tempted by Tigerstar, who offered to train the blind tom to fight, but Spottedleaf led him on the right path. Also, during the greencough epidemic, he saved Poppypaw from death by going into her dream and leading her away from StarClan. Then, at the daytime gathering, he helped Breezepaw and Lionpaw when they fell into the old badger den. At the end of The Sight, Jaypaw saw into the dream of Firestar, and learned of the prophecy an old cat had made to the flame-colored leader, There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Dark River : In the beginning of Dark River, Jaypaw is revealed to be unexcited about going to his first Gathering. Also in Dark River, he finds the stick that the ancient Tribe cat, Rock, marked on whenever a cat from the unknown Tribe went into the tunnel. Because Jaypaw did not have the time to bring it back to ThunderClan camp he tucks it neatly in the roots of a tree do he can come and examine it later. He dreams, and follows an ancient cat named Fallen Leaves as he journeys through the tunnels to become a sharpclaw. Fallen Leaves is trapped in the tunnels forever after he drowned inside. When his sister, Hollypaw goes missing, he dreams that she went to RiverClan to find out what was wrong. He also shares dreams with Cinderpaw, and finds out that she is the reincarnation of Cinderpelt, and that she has no clue that she is. He tries many times to see if she remembers, but is stopped by his mentor. While Cinderpaw is stuck inside the medicine cats den, he plays with her from time to time though he only says to keep her quiet. He is happy that she was honest about wondering about his blindness. Soon, he is happy to find that being a medicine cat can be more of a job when Firestar sends him and Leafpool to WindClan to find out if they were really going to have a battle. Later in the book, he goes on a mission to WindClan with Leafpool to see if RiverClan has invaded them. He then goes with Hollypaw and Lionpaw to find the missing WindClan kits: Sedgekit, Thistlekit, and Swallowkit. In the tunnels they meet up with Heatherpaw and Breezepaw who are also looking for the kits; they then join together in a single group. He finds them in the tunnels, and gets help from Fallen Leaves in escaping before the tunnels flood. Outcast : At Berrypaw's warrior ceremony, he heard Brambleclaw's hiss of annoyance at Berrynose's reaction to his warrior name. He also, before the ceremony, wonders if Leafpool will refer to his blindness to give him his medicine cat name. :Before he went to the mountains, he saw Feathertail in StarClan, who was taking prey for the Tribe of Rushing Water. He and his siblings Lionpaw and Hollypaw go to the mountains to help the Tribe of Rushing Water from trespassing cats. He was worried about Hollypaw and Lionpaw left him behind when they went to hunt for fresh-kill in a barn. When they reach the Tribe, Jaypaw seems to be the most sensitive about how the Tribe cats felt about the Clan cats changing their lives. Jaypaw also finds out that Stoneteller is telling lies about what the Tribe of Endless Hunting is telling him. A while later Jaypaw finds out that the Tribe of Endless Hunting actually has given up on the Tribe of Rushing Water and that the Tribe had come from another location. Jaypaw thinks they might be from the lake. Jaypaw also learns some new healing herbs from Stoneteller. He discovers that the Tribe had a prophecy not unlike the one Firestar received, There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. At the end of the book, he tells Lionpaw and Hollypaw of the prophecy. ''Eclipse :When Sol comes to the camp, he and Leafpool ask him to talk outside of the camp, to tell them that Sun will disappear. During the battle, Leafpool tells Jaypaw to go out and fight. In the middle of the book he watches and helps with Millie's kitting, which was also his first kitting. Rock's stick floats out to the lake and Firestar has to get it for Jaypaw. This gives him the idea for to help Cinderpaw with her leg by swimming. After the battle, Jaypaw and his siblings chase down Sol because he wanted help with the prophecy. He offered Sol to stay, and Sol said yes, but they were captured by ShadowClan, and Sol chooses to stay in ShadowClan instead. :At the end of the book, he watches his siblings and Cinderpaw gain their warrior names, Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. ''Long Shadows :In Long Shadows, Jaypaw continues his training as a medicine cat apprentice. Near the middle of the book, he gets whisked back in time to become Jay's Wing, a sharp-tooth Apprentice of Fallen Leaves's Tribe. While in the past, he influences the tribe to leave the Lake and travel to the Mountains. He also receives a message from Brightspirit, who tells him to "Seek for the wind." He figures out that this means that there is catmint in WindClan, which ThunderClan needs to help several sick cats, including Firestar and Millie. He confirms this in Kestrelpaw's dream in WindClan. After Lionblaze successfully gains the catmint, Leafpool gives Jaypaw his medicine cat name, Jayfeather. When a fire breaks out in camp, Squirrelflight admits she is not the parent of the three. Sunrise : In Sunrise, Jayfeather is the first to find out that Leafpool is his mother. While the other two where finding Sol, he found out that Leafpool gave herself a special herb that stops Queens from having milk. Later on in the book he found out Crowfeather was his father by Yellowfang coming to him in a dream and giving him a crow's feather after she told him she could tell him who his father was. Near the end he and his brother, Lionblaze, try to stop Hollyleaf from leaving and thus dying in the tunnel collapse, but they couldn't, and pictured her dead body. Then he worried once Hollyleaf died that maybe he and Lionblaze weren't part of the prophecy after all, but he then figured out that either Dovekit or Ivykit will be the third apprentice. Family Members Mother: : LeafpoolRevealed in Sunrise, pg 246: Living (As of Sunrise) Father: : CrowfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, pg 292: Living (As of Sunrise) Aunts: : Squirrelflight Living (as of Sunrise) Brother: : LionblazeRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of Sunrise) Sister: : HollyleafRevealed in The Sight, pg 4: Suspected Deceased Half-Brother: : BreezepeltRevealed to be Crowfeather's son in The Sight, pg 32: Living (As of Sunrise) Grandmothers: : Sandstorm Living (as of Sunrise) :Ashfoot Living (as of Sunrise) Grandfathers: : Firestar Living (as of Sunrise) Cousins: : Cloudtail Living (as Sunrise) : Whitewing Living (as of Sunrise) : Ivykit Living (as of Sunrise) : Dovekit Living (as of Sunrise) Great Aunts: : Ruby Status unknown : Princess Status unknown Great Uncles: : Socks Status unknown : Scourge Deceased Distant Relatives: : WindstarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 4: Deceased, confirmed StarClan member : GorsestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 4: Deceased, confirmed StarClan member Family Tree : References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Medicine Cats Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters